


For The Love of Everyone Tattooed

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1DKinkmeme fill: Zayn is a tattoo artist. Liam is getting his first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Everyone Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> This is romantic Liam/Zayn and there is side Larry opps. I only know about tattoos from what I’ve seen on TV. Warning it’s mostly dialogue. This has only been read over once by me!

Zayn could tell he was a newbie from the moment he climbed out of his car. He was stumbling and looking every which way to make sure no one was watching him. As if anyone would care. He walked into the shop and walked right up to the counter; trying to avoid looking at any tattoos that lined the walls.

“Umm hi,” he whispered out. Zayn had to strain to hear him.

“What can I help you with?” Zayn replied, quirking an eyebrow. He watched the boy ring his hands on the counter as he stuttered out his next words.

“I want a tattoo please.”

Zayn nodded, “that’s usually why people come in here.”

The boy blushed and looked away.

“What’s your name?” Zayn asked.

“Liam.”

“I’m Zayn,” Zayn held his hand out, and then pointed to the back room after they shook. “I’ll be doing you back here.”

Zayn chuckled as Liam turned bright red. Liam followed Zayn into the back room and took a seat on the long chair. Zayn sat in his rolling chair sitting by his desk. Now that he could see Liam in better lighting he couldn’t get past how gorgeous he was.

“Now, what kind of tattoo do you want?”

“I want four large arrows pointing towards my wrist right here.” Liam replied pointing to his arm.

“Did you draw anything up?”

Liam shook his head.

“That’s alright I’ll see what I can do.”

Zayn turned back to his desk and drew the first arrow then showed it to Liam.

“That one’s good.” Liam said nervously, Zayn could tell by the look on his face that he hated it.

“If you don’t like it you need to tell me. This will be permanently on your body.”

Liam looked frozen. Zayn sighed and grabbed a notebook and pen and handed it to him.

“Here draw out what you would like and I’ll trace it on my transfer paper.”

Liam nodded and slowly started to draw. “I’m rubbish at art.”  
“That’s alright, now all of us can be as good as me.” Liam chuckled and shook his head. When he finished he handed the notebook to Zayn who went to work at his desk. When he finished he held the paper up to Liam.

“I love it!”

“That’s the reaction I was looking for. Now turn over onto your stomach, I’ll lie the chair down. It’ll be easier for you and me both this way.” Liam did as he was told and Zayn went to work cleaning his arm.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Liam asked when he saw Zayn slipping on latex gloves.

“A bit, but I promise it’s worth it. After the first tattoo it gets easier.”

“I’m not sure I want another tattoo.”

Liam brought the fist of his other arm up to his mouth and bit down as Zayn started to outline the arrows.

“That’s what I said my first time, they are addicting though, just a warning. I know a lad named Louis who did not want to get a tattoo under any circumstance. Then he met his now fiancé Harry who is a tattoo artist here and Louis is covered.”

“I heard my name!” Zayn laughed as he heard Harry yelling from another room. A moment later he entered with Louis in tow.

“Hello boys.”

“Hey Zayn. Who’s this then? You’re new boyfriend? He’s quite cute.” Louis said.

Zayn chuckled as he watched Liam blush. He doesn't think he will ever get tired of that. Then the boy moaned in agony as Zayn hit a tender part of his arm.

“Alright Liam I finished with the outline of two arrows. Two more then we can take a small break. In the meantime enjoy the company of these two idiot, they are the best distraction.”

As if on cue Louis broke into a story of when Harry thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping on private property.

“Mate you should have seen him his wanker was flying everywhere and he couldn’t stop laughing as the cops chased his arse down the street.”

“Not sure I would want to see that.” Liam said and Harry laughed and nodded.

“Alright, done with the outline. You get a two minute break. Stand up and stretch a bit, the next part is going to take a while.” Liam was surprised, he hadn’t felt much pain at all; they are good distractions.

Liam nodded stood up. Zayn ushered Harry and Louis out of the room, telling them to save lunch for him when Niall returned on his run. When he was done he told Liam to sit back down and they resumed where they left off.

In a few long, pain filled hours it was over and Zayn cleaned up and wrapped a bandage around Liam’s arm. He walked Liam up to the counter and gave him a paper with the aftercare information on it and his business card.

“Just in case you have any questions or ya know, you want to go get lunch sometime.”

“Ha!” Came Louis’ voice from a backroom.

Liam nodded and looked down. Then looked Zayn in the eyes, “I defiantly will.” He said with confidence he didn’t have a couple of hours ago. Liam smirked as Zayn’s eyes widened. Liam winked and stretched his arms above his head as he headed for the door. Zayn watched his shirt ride up and saw a tattoo on his stomach.

“Thanks Louis, you’re right Zayn is hot.”


End file.
